Takeru Returns.
by Son Goku
Summary: Buu captured Takeru when he was 5, during the Buu Saga His parents, Vegeta and Bulma, hid him from everyone until he was captured. Buu secretly trained him for 12 years
1. ~ ~ Takeru Returns ~ ~

~ ~ Chapter 1: Takeru's Return

~ ~ Chapter 1: Takeru's Return. ~ ~

Buu captured Takeru when he was 5, during the Buu Saga. He was hidden by his parents, Vegeta and Bulma, before he was captured. Buu secretly trained him for 12 years.

~ ~ 12 years later ~ ~

"I want to leave my training, Buu! For god's sake, I've been training for 12 years! Isn't that enough!? I need to see my family!" exclaimed a 17 year old boy. "Patience, Takeru. You will leave soon enough." Suddenly, a knock was heard. "Buu! Let me in!" said a saiyan named Vegeta. "Takeru! Hide!" shouted Buu. Vegeta bust through the doors. "Buu! Why were you in my house?!" He threw a buckle with a "M" on it at Buu's feet. "I found that in my house!" he shouted. "He was looking for me." Said Takeru, coming out of hiding. "Who are you? One of his henchmen? And why would you be in my house?" asked Vegeta. "No, I'm not one of his "henchmen" and he thought I would be in there because I –" He didn't finish his snetence. "Forget it." Said Vegeta, walking out.

~ ~ Elsewhere ~ ~

"Piccolo, no!" exclaimed Gohan, as his friend Piccolo feel over dead. "He was no match for me…" said Frieza. "Frieza..im tired of you..time to finish you off!!" shouted Vegeta, just arriving. Frieza laughed and shot a blast out of finger tips and hit Vegeta off-guard and he fell over, weakened from the attack. "Leave my father alone! FINAL..FLASH!" shouted Takeru. The Final Flash attack hit Frieza and killed him. "You again….who are you?" asked Vegeta, "And where did you learn Final Flash?" Vegeta continued."Yeah. Who are you? You have unbelievable power! You killed Frieza with one blast!" exclaimed Gohan. "I am Takeru. Son of you, Vegeta." said Takeru. "My – my son?! I thought you were dead!" said Vegeta. " No, father, I was captured by Buu." replied Takeru calmly.

Comments from the author

1] Yes, Frieza is back.

2] Piccolo is dead for good, I know some people liked him, but, someone had to die.

3] I know Vegeta isn't like that. But he needs a change. It was the first thing that came to my mind.


	2. ~ ~ Friends Forever ~ ~

~ ~ Chapter 2: Friends Forever ~ ~

~ ~ Chapter 2: Friends Forever ~ ~

"It's a little weird with Dende and Mr. Pop gone," said a young saiyan. "I know, son" said Goku. "For the last time, call me Lynkx, father!" shouted Lynkx. "Fine, lets finish our training." said Goku. "You finish your training, I have had enough training. I;m going to find Gohan." said Lynkx. "Wait! Frieza and King Cold are strong! You need more training!" shouted Goku as Lynkx flew off.

~ ~ The Wilderness ~ ~

"Buu captured you?! That little –" Takeru stopped him. "Father, you want to kill him? I suggest you leave now because he is leaving soon." said Takeru. "I have a question, Vegeta. Why did you never tell anyone about Takeru?" asked Gohan. "I don't know," said Vegeta as he flew off. "Hi Lynkx!" said Gohan as Lynkx flew up. "L-Lynkx? Are you really Lynkx?" asked Takeru. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" asked Lynkx. "I'm Takeru, son of Vegeta. And your friend from long ago." Said Takeru.

~ ~ Buu's Place ~ ~

"Buu! Why did you take Takeru from me and Bulma?" asked Vegeta. "Vegeta, I have my reasons! Don't attack!" shouted Buu. "Too late Buu. FINAL FLASH!!!!!" shouted Vegeta. Buu fell over dead. "Good riddance." said Vegeta, flying out.

~ ~ The Wilderness ~ ~

" Takeru, I thought you were dead." Said Lynkx. "Well, I'm not dead. And no matter what, we'll be friend forever." said Takeru. "Yeah," said Lynkx


	3. ~ ~ The End of Goku? ~ ~

~ ~ Chapter 3: The End Of Goku

~ ~ Chapter 3: The End Of Goku? ~ ~

" King Cold, you've returned." said Goku. "Yes, I have returned. Now prepare to die!" said King Cold. "Cold! Leave Goku alone!" shouted a saiyan with purple hair. "Trunks! What are you doing here?" shouted Goku. " Remember, Goku. I killed him last time. Hes strong and you'll need help." said Trunks. Suddenly, King Cold grabbed Trunks' sword and charged at Goku. He caught him off-guard. He cut off Goku's arm and he soon died. "Goku, no!" shouted Trunks. "T- tell the others, Trunks." was his last words. Trunks glared at King Cold. "You'll pay!" he shouted. He turns Super Saiyan and flew at King Cold. "FINAL..FLASH!" he shouted. The blast pierced King Cold's heart and it killed him. Trunks grabbed his sword and flew off.

~ ~ The Wilderness ~ ~

" Gohan! Lynkx! I have bad news!" shouted Trunks. "Huh? Yeah, Trunks?" asked Gohan. "Goku…is…dead.." said Trunks. "Killed by King Cold, " he continued. "Father…is dead.." said Lynkx. "So many have died. Bulma, Goten, Chi-Chi, 18, Tien, Choatzu, Krillan, Marron, Piccolo, and Goku. Takeru looked up and saw Cell standing on a cliff. "Kame..Hame..HA!!!" Cell shouted. It hit Vegeta and it killed him. It blasted a hole through his stomach. "Father! No!" shouted Takeru. Cell then turned to Gohan. "Your next." he said. " DESTRUCTO…DISK!!!!" he shouted. It hit Gohan and he staggered back, then fell over dead. Cell shot another Destructo Disk and this time it hit Trunks. He also died. " I guess we're the only ones left, Takeru" said Lynkx


	4. ~ ~ The End of the Warriors ~ ~

~ ~ Chapter 4: The End of The Warriors ~ ~

~ ~ Chapter 4: The End of The Warriors ~ ~

" I can get rid of Cell, Takeru. Leave now." said Lynkx " ok..be careful..i'll be on Namek." said Takeru. Takeru ran to a saiyan capsule at Capsule Corps. He got in and flew off to Namek. " you think you can kill me? Give me your best shot!" shouted Cell. "Fine, I will!" Lynkx powered up to Majin. "KAME…HAME.." he said. "NO! you cant put that much power in it! You'll destroy Earth and yourself!" shouted Takeru, even though he knew Lynkx couldn't hear him. "HA!!!!!!!" shouted Lynkx. He fired it to the Earth's core. The Earth was destroyed. Lynkx was killed in the process. There was a small piece of Cell left. He regenerated from it and flew to Namek….

~ ~ On Namek ~ ~

Takeru sat down. He saw Nameks all over the place..then Cell landed.. "You! Your still alive!" shouted Takeru. They started to fight. For hours, the exchanged punches, kicks, and attacks. Finally, after 6 hours, they were weak. "Time..to..end..this.." said Cell. " Kame Hame HA!" he shouted. It hit Takeru and blasted a hole through his chest. "I'm not..finished yet.." Takeru said." FINAL..FLASH!" he shouted. It hit Cell and it destroyed his whole body. Takeru layed there. A few mintues later, he died from blood loss.


End file.
